Feel the burn
by Erixil
Summary: [multi-chapter song fic] "Jak felt two heart beats; one for him and one for Dark Jak" The burning addiction for dark eco is driving Jak over the edge [TxA JxK]
1. Behind Blue eyes

Jak 2 is handed to us on a silver platter- come on there's so much Drama/angst/romance that could be written with it's story line!   
I'm _really_ close to beating the game. Almost there! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything, no Jak, or no lyrics. no money off of this!  
[lyrics are in these]   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Behind blue eyes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His heart beat, beat with the rhythm of the earth of which he laid upon. He laid his hand where his heart would be; feeling two beats. One for Jak and one for dark Jak....Only he could feel the second beat, perhaps because it wasn't even a real heartbeat.  
  
[_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes]  
_  
Jak's deep dark blue eyes reminded closed. He just laid on a beach, the waves crashing gently on his feet _All alone..._ That's what he wanted, to be all alone. But he was never alone anymore, even if he was to be dropped on a deserted Island, he would never be alone.  
  
[_And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies]_  
  
Know one understood.....no one.....All that he had gone thourgh, had seen, had felt, never would anyone understand want was happening to him; heck even he didn't know what was happening to him_  
  
[But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free]  
_  
Some saw him as a hero to the city; others saw him as a cold killer. No one knew what it was like to have this evil being inside you, that was a part of you, that you wanted dead. _  
  
[No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through]  
_  
Jaks' deep dark blue eyes, shined like the stars he was looking at; well he could barely see them, with all the city lights and the pollution build up. Once upon a time, Jak's eyes had shone the brightness of pure joy, even when Mai and Gol were around, but now all hope and all happiness had melted away_  
  
[No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies]  
_  
All this thinking lead Jak to think about the Baron and the two years in his prison; Jak didn't wanna think about ever. He had to get out of here. Standing up from the spot on the store at the pumping station, Jak began to walk back to the city. Jak knew he had killed all the metal heads at the station, but he still looked for the glowing of the yellow orbs. As he walked, Jak did something he hadn't done in three years. _  
  
[No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.]  
  
_  
He cried  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jak-daxter this first chapter is for to you. This is a multi-chapter song fic, using different songs that go with the chapter. good? bad? R/R!  
  
~catsiy15~  
  



	2. Numb

Catsiy15  
~Feel the burn~  
2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Numb  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark smog of the city, burned his nostrils.....and once more tears formed in his eyes. This city was now his home...but he really wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be with his uncle, living peacefully with kiera, maybe even planning a future with her....and finding a cure for daxter....._  
_  
[_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me]  
_  
The people of the city, sometimes realized that it was him and would wave their thanks for saving the city. Jak didn't want that...to be 'famous'....but to tell the truth, would mean everyone would run away from him.  
'but maybe I want that...to be alone'   
But once again he could feel the subconscious beat of Dark Jak's heart beat..._  
  
[Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)_  
  
To tell everyone that he didn't want to save the city, but to take revenge on anyone and everything.....if one of the towns people would have pissed him off, they would end up dead or wounded._  
  
[I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you]  
_  
Jak stopped in front of the Naughty Ottesl; its neon sign glowing brightly against the city lights. He really didn't want to be here, with people, but he promised he'd be here when Torn tracked him down and made him promise to get everyone to come this night._  
  
[Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take]  
_  
Jak entered the bar, hoping whatever news Torn had was important_. _He wasgreeted by the bubbly blond, Tess, who was to say at the least, hyper about something.  
"Jak, you made it!" she flashed him a bright smile "but your late, Torn was going to give in and just tell us the news; come on!" Tess grabbed ahold of Jak's hand and dragged him to were the others were conversing._  
  
[I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you]  
_  
"Jak's here!!!" Tess announced  
Everyone's head turned to Jak. "Hey, there buddy, where you been?" The orange ottesl, Daxter, said when he jumped up onto Jak's shoulder; and Kiera scooted closer to Jak.  
"out walking....that's all, dax"  
_  
[And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you]_  
  
Jak glanced at Kiera and saw her nudge ever closer to him. Jak felt warmth in his hand, and realized that she had slipped her hand in his. Her hand felt so warm, but it was like he couldn't feel his hand in hers...his hand was so cold....  
He looked at Kiera and she smiled, he smiled back....but he did not feel anything..  
Jak knew he loved Kiera, but he couldn't feel anything......almost if his body and soul were............numb........_  
  
[I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you]  
_  
Torn's clearing of his throat, bought back Jak's attention. "Thank you all for coming, and waiting for everyone to arrive..." Torn eyes shifted to Jak and he smirked. The two were better friends now, but they always joked with each other, like brothers."....and I called you all out here to make an announcement....." The air tensed up and Jak could fell a sharp pain in his side._  
  
[I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Tired of being what you want me to be.....]_  
"......me and Ashlin are engaged............."_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything, no Jak, or no lyrics. no money off of this!  
[lyrics are in these]   
  
good? bad? R&R!! ~catsiy15_  
  
_


	3. Going Under

Catsiy15  
Feel the burn  
3  
  
Going Under  
  
He waited and waited. Pretending nothing was wrong; which was not the truth. The pain in his side kept coming in waves. The pain contracted time after time, not giving Jak a break. Jak couldn't leave the celebration early, it was after all, the celebration of Torn and Ashlein's engagement. _  
  
[Now i will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me]  
_  
"Jak are you okay?" Kiera looked at Jak, he had a blank stare on his face. His face was turning pale and he wasn't responding to her voice. Kiera put her hand on the side of Jak's face. The sudden warmth snapped him back to reality. "Jak are you okay?" _  
  
[going under]  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
just when i thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again]  
_  
Jak gulped down the lump in his throat. "Yes, keira I'm fine....but I'm a little tired. Killing off the extra monsters at the pumping station really tired me out" Kiera smiled. So that what was wrong with him, he was just tired.  
"Why don't you go upstairs to bed? I'm sure Torn won't mind" Kiera smiled at him "Matter of fact, he won't mind. I'll make sure of that"   
Jak smiled "alright Kiera, thanks I owe you"   
"You can repay me right now" Kiera boosted herself up on her toes, her lips falling on his._  
  
[I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under]_  
  
As he and kiera kissed, Jak smiled inwardly happy that him and kiera finally got over their shyness and got together. '_how long..?_' Jak's eyes darted around the room '_how long do you think she's going to stay with you?_' Jak broke the kiss and bid Kiera a 'goodnight' and headed up the stairs where he and Daxter shared the upstairs as their house._  
  
[blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again]  
  
"you didn't answer me"_ Jak stopped dead in his tracks. _'I asked you how long do you think she'd stay with a monster? Till you finally lose it? Or till I kill you....or better yet when I kill her' _ Jak snarled "You wouldn't dare!"Jak yelled. He rushed to his room, slamming the door behind him. _'Talking to yourself Jak, is sure sign your going insane'_ "Shut up! You know I'm talking to you!" _'But no one else _does' A evil laugh came out of Jak's mouth. Jak clamped his hand over his mouth "You bastard!! Go away!!"_  
  
[I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through]  
  
_  
Jak punched his mirror, spurting blood all over. Shards of glass stuck out of Jak's hand. A war within his self was going on and in a feverish delusional rage he busted out of his window falling to the streets below. All the noise he'd made, caused everyone to ran up the stairs, cramming into Jak's doorway. The room was dark and empty with blood on the walls. Torn proceeded in, walking to the shattered window.  
_  
[so go on and scream  
scream at me I'm so far away  
i won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe i can't keep going under]  
_  
Torn looked down and gasped: On the streets below lay Jak in a pool of dark red blood.

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't own anything, no Jak, or no lyrics. no money off of this!  
[lyrics are in these] _  
_  
This chapter is dedicated to:  
Jak-Daxter-(love you and your reviews. Update your story!)  
DarkMistress950-(sorry about the wait)  
Dragon child of Awe-(I'm at the end of the game where the centipede chases you)  
Cute lil Yami-(yes I will use 'somewhere I belong' for you)  
gohan11-(thanks for the review)  
dOMITUPSYK-(sorry for the wait)  
Lunatic Pandora1-(Its going to get more angsty....trust me)  
Lady Tsuru-(cliffhangers are something I do to much of --;)  
Sheero-(Sorry no shounen-ai or yaoi, not a fun of it)  
  
Thats everyone who reveiwed chapter 2**_  
Going to animenext or Otakon? I'm going._**  
  



	4. Did my time

Catsiy15  
Feel the burn  
4  
Did my time

* * *

"Jak!!" Torn yelled out of the window, and after getting no response, he turned from the window and bolted down the stairs. Daxter, Sig and Tess poked their heads out the window looking down below. Their reactions were the same as Torns.  
  
[_Realized I can never win  
Sometimes I feel like I have failed  
Inside where do I begin  
My mind is laughing at me  
Tell me why am I to blame  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
That's why I will never tame  
This thing that's burning in me]  
_  
Torn throw the door open to the Naughty Ottesl and rushed out onto the streets. The streets and sky were empty, for it was late anyway. Torn reached Jak's body and gently placed his hand on the back of Jak's neck. Jak's head lolled to the side, his eyes were blank. Everyone inside the Naughty Ottesl rushed to the street._  
  
[I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me]  
_  
Upon seeing Jak's body, most turned their heads at the sight. Jak, on his back, his arms and his legs were sprawled out; one of his legs were twisted under him. Sig held Kiera back as she cried out to Jak. A hissing crack of lighting startled everyone._  
  
[Sometimes I can never tell  
If I've got something after me   
That's why I just beg and plead  
For this curse to leave me  
Tell me why am I to blame  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
That's why I will never tame  
This thing that's burning in me]  
_  
Purplelighting licked the pavement around Jak's body. It shocked Torn and made him let go of Jak. Jak raised his body up and raised his head slowly. His eyes were dark, and his nails grew longer, and his skin slowly changed a light purple. Daxter yelped from his perch on Tess's shoulder "it's that monster thing that Jak turns into whenever he gets pissed!!"  
Dark Jak's head snapped in the direction of Daxter's voice. _  
  
[I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me]  
_  
Dark Jak opened his mouth and screeched. Dark purple-red blood sprayed out of his mouth as he did so. A sudden jolt of pain, caused Dark Jak to hold his head, screaming. Tears actually started to form in the corners of his closed eyes._  
"_aghhhhh.........go- - -go- - -awa- - -away- -" His voice sounded like Jak, but more metallic and far aways._  
  
[Betrayed,  
I feel so enslaved  
I really Tried  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time]  
_  
Sig held back the sobbing Kiera, and Dark Jak noticed this. "Kiera........no, kiera.....who?" Jak seemed confused, and growled in frustration "Anger.........what........." Dark Jak coughed; more purple-red blood oozed from his mouth and down his chin thorough clenched teeth._  
  
[I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me]  
_  
"Jak, listen we need to help you. Clam down" Torn carefully inched his way over to Jak. Jak tumbled backwards out of anyones reach. "- - - - no- - - stay-y-y-y- - back- - -" Dark Jak held his head again, his eyebrows shooting downwards expressing hatred......and anger..._  
  
[Oh God, the anger's changing me]_  
  
With his last bit of strength Jak managed to say one last thing. "Oh- - god- - the anger's- -changing me- - -" And with that, Jak faded away and Dark Jak took full control. In a swift moment, he jumped up and prepared to use his dark bomb attack.....

* * *

Yup I don't own anything...song by korn, and [oh god, the anger's changing me] is their lyrics too._  
  
I finally beat jak 2!! I wasn't stuck, just really frustrated about this one part. The one with the giant centipede chases you and Sig. A platform that moves had electric going across it and my foot kept hitting it! i was so pissed! So i needed a break. then i got involved in other games and kinda left Jak 2 alone for a while! but i finally got off my lazy ass and beat it._  
  



	5. Three Libras

**  
**Chapter 4

"Three Libras"

Dark Jak jumped up and prepared to use his dark bomb attack. Everything was a blur, no one could move, everyone helpless against the monster and his attack.

(Threw you the obvious  
And you flew with it on your back  
A name in your recollection  
Down among a million, say:  
Difficult enough to feel a little bit  
Disappointed, passed over.  
When I've looked right through,  
To see you naked and oblivious  
And you don't see me)

In the blur of things, Daxter had launched himself at the dark beast, clinging to his face in the amist of Dark Jaks' attack. Being completely surpised Dark Jak had stopped his attack to swat at the creature. Daxter swifty advoided the swats by moving to another part of Jak's body. This pissed off the beast, making his anger rise, causing purple lighting to lick the pavement and crack against it. Daxter chopped down on the ever so senstive, back of Jak's knee. A dark substance spewed out surpising the orange creature. Dark Jak howled in pain and desperately reached behing to remove the sorce of his pain but the little ottsel had already jumped off and ran back to Tess.

(Well I threw you the obvious,  
Just to see if there's more behind the  
Eyes of a fallen angel,  
Eyes of a tragedy.)

Daxter's stomach Retched at the taste in his mouth. Jak's blood tasted awful, it made Daxter to throw up everything inside of him. He tryed spitting out the taste, but even after all the liquid was gone, the tast still lingered, ever strong. As if he'd never taste anything sweet or good again. Dark Jak looked angryly at the group of people. His anger rising, hunched over, he charged at them. Sig pulled out his ever so famous peace-maker and aimed it at the charging creature.

(Here I am expecting just a little bit  
Too much from the wounded  
But I see,  
See through it all,  
See through,  
And see you.)

Once he was close enough, Sig rasied his gun and aimed to fire. A shot rang out, Kiera had shouted out then, but Sig had missed, for Dark Jak had jumped up above Sig's head falling over top to take Sig out in one swipe. Swinging around to shoot his attacker, Sig could not reload fast enough to save himself for the others.....

(So I threw you the obvious  
Do you see what occurs behind the  
Eyes of a fallen angel  
Eyes of a tragedy)

Torn, however whipped out his pistol and in the confusion of shot Jak twice. Dark blood exploxed from teh forced wounds in his shoulder and his lower abdomintion. The force of the blast sent Jak flying into the habor. The force of the splash caused spary upon the onlookers faces. Kiera, shocked, instanly went to the waters' edge, but Ashlein stopped the girl from going any farther and stupidly diving in.

(Well, oh well..)

Kiera Screamed out his name as tears spilled down her cheeks. Torn came up behind her and solemnly expressed his apology for his quick and reckless act.

(Apparently nothing.  
Apparently nothing at all.)

Torn looked down at the ground cletching his teeth at the sound of his fallen friends' lover cry. For it was his friends death he had caused. 'There was no way Jak could survive...I had aimed for a one shot kill....Why didn't he just shoot him in the legs for something? Did his stupid Krimson Guard training have to always be present when he was fighting. I didn't mean to shoot to kill my...friend......' Torn silently cryed his tears for his friend inside: but one tear managed to form for real and slip down his cheek.

(You don't  
You don't  
You don't see me  
You don't  
You don't  
You don't see me  
You don't  
You don't  
You don't see me  
You don't  
You don't)

Unknown to the grieving friends, across the habor an injured demon had dragged itself up onto the streets and begain wearily walking farther into the city. If it surely wasn't night, any citizen would surely would have been skinned alive to cross paths with the creature. Slowly, it wobbled into the night, dazely cradling it's stomach wound with arm trying to to keep in the life spilling from the wound.

(You don't see me at all)

sorry its so late....hope to have another one up soon. Song is "Three Libras"-a perfect circle

disclaimer:::I'm making nothing off of this fic...it is all for fun.  
any spelling errors or any errors please tell me in review or e-mail me


	6. Disposable Heroes

Chapter 6

"Disposable Heroes"

It had been a few days since Jak had been shot and been thrown into the habor, presumably dead.

_(Bodies fill the fields I see, hungry heroes end  
No one to play soldier now, no one to pretend  
Running blind through killing fields, bred to kill them all  
Victim of what said should be  
A servant til I fall)_

Kiera had cryed, nonstop with samos at her side to quietly comfront her. Torn,Sig and Ashlein were devstated to lose a dear friend but they had to keep their jobs of keeping the metal heads at bay. Tess tired to keep Daxters' spirit up, but Daxter was most affected. His best friend was dead. Dead. He'd never been alone without Jak, well except those two long grueling years. Jak had even been there and stayed with him when he was turned into an ottsel. Although he wouldn't be in this body if he hadn't went with Jak to that island. Mourning for Jak was becoming hard. Metal heads kept getting into the city, some Krimson guards were gathering into rebel fractions,the search for any sign of Jaks body was failing. Everyone had agreed to bury Jak in haven forest. But divers could not find any remains of Jak. The search went on for three days. Nothing was found.

_(Soldier boy, made of clay  
Now an empty shell  
Twenty one, only son   
But he served us well  
Bred to kill, not to care  
Just do as we say  
Finished here, Greeting Death  
He's yours to take away)_

The naughty ottesl was full of mourning friends, after another unsucessful dive for Jaks' body. Daxter laid across Tess' lap staring into space. Kiera in a corner booth. She never told him. Never once did she fully tell him how much she really loved him. Now she never could. She had blown it. When Ashelin came busting into the bar, Kiera quickly wiped her tears away.

"Jak's Alive!" Everyone in the bar, heads shot quickly at the busty red-head. "Krimson guard reports indicate that he could be alive!" Ashelin flashed a rare smile at Kiera "Citizen's reported to the guards that a dearraged person has been sighted sulking outside, tearing apart property. One citizen reported that a sickly pale man had knocked desperately on his door demanding dark eco. And just recently metal heads have been killed and the mutilated bodies left in alleys and streets. It has to be Jak. We need to form a search party...Torn and I are covering most of the slums. Everyone search other parts of the city. Careful of metal heads. Don't leave the safe zones."

_(Back to the front  
You will do what I say, when I say  
Back to the front  
You will die when I say, you must die  
Back to the front   
You coward  
You servant  
You blindman )_

Torn and Ashelin made their way to the slums. The two walked carefully through the slums advoiding more outspoken elves and watched carefully of any stragger metal heads. They'd been searching and asking around all day with no lead. Walking by two gossiping elves the two managed to catch some of the converstion.

"I'm telling you, I've never smelled anything worse then dead metal heads..! Dead metal heads, Blood and Dark Eco just don't mix! Plus the wierd noises. A guard went down that alley but he never came back, I heard him yell though."The elf explained

"What did he yell?" the other elf asked leaning in closer to the other "He yelled 'A Demon!'"

"You don't think its the demon the deceased Baron claimed were the dangerous outlaws?"

"I don't know but I'll bet-"

Ashelins' ears picked that up, walking over she pushed the smaller elf away. "What did you say about a demon?" The elves eyebrow shot up, looking her up and down. "Well, why don't I buy your beautiful self a drink and I'll tell you all about it" Ashelin, shocked, was about to verbally destory the mans self-confidence, but a warm senstion around her waist stopped her.

_(Barking of machinegun fire, does nothing to me now  
Sounding of the clock that ticks, get used to it somehow  
More a man, more stripes you bare, glory seeker trends  
Bodies fill the fields I see  
The slaughter never ends)_

Torn had pulled her close staring strait at the man. His glare would surely would have kill any man who messed with the red-haired women and the look told the man other wise not to argue and comply with their requests.

"There's an alley down a little ways from here, where it was stopped last...it'll be easy to spot, trust me" With that the man ran away from Torn's death glare.

_(Soldier boy, made of clay  
Now an empty shell  
But he served us well   
Bred to kill, not to care  
Just do as we say  
Finished here, Greeting Death  
He's yours to take away) _

Ashelin blushed; Torn wasn't really affectionate around other people and was giddy that Torn would protect and be protective of her. Torns' eyes stopped following the leachrous man and he let go of Ashelins' waist and headed down the street, but not before grabbing ahold of her hand and lead her with him. A little while down the street, it became completely empty of everything alive, a sicking smell reached the noses' of the couple. "Arggh! What is that smell!" Ashelin yelled clamping her hands over her nose.

Torn pointed to an darkened alley. Skull gems glowed from the darkness, but it was cleary because the metal heads had been mutilated and killed. Torn and Ashelin proceed toward the dark alley.

_(Back to the front  
You will do what I say, when I say  
Back to the front  
You will die when I say, you must die  
Back to the front   
You coward  
You servant  
You blindman) _

Pulling out a flashlight out of his pack, Torn pointed the beam around the area. Moving it towards a dark figure in a corner, A Krimson guard was revealed. He was slumped over, his helment missing, slashed thoart, missing gun and blood covered the ground around him. Torn and Ashelins' stomach Retched at the sight and smell.

Moving the beam of light once more, you could see, blood, dead metal heads, and small puddles of dark eco. The Eco was trying to move...like a magnet was pulling it towards a metal head. Torn walked over to it and shoved away the body away. And right behind it lay Jak.

_(Why, Am I dying?  
Kill, have no fear  
Lie, live off lying  
Hell, Hell is here)_

He layed on his side, in a pool of blood. The wound on in his stomach was covered in dark eco, but what was most weird was Jak's apperance. It was like Dark Jak and Jak were mixed up. Parts of his skin was purple, had horns but had blond hair and he had his sharp claws. Jak's muscles twitched every few minutes.

_(I was born for dying) _

He was pale, looked clamly and the dampness of the alley had caused beads of dew to form on his brow. Ashelin reached out and shook him. He didn't wake or move. Touching his face she quickly drew back her hand as if she had been burned. "He's hot and quite clamly." Torn pulled out his radio. "Attention! This is your new commadar, Torn, I need a clean-up crew and a Hellcat ASAP. I'm in the slums at..."

Ashelin followed suit and flipped open her communicater "Sig, this is Ashelin. We've found Jak. Gather everyone at the Naughty Ottsel to meet us there. And get a doctor"

Torn pulled out a blanket from his pack(he has everything, no? lol) and gentley warped up Jak in it, just as the Hellcat arrived. Torn lifted the injured man onto the Hellcat carefully. The guard driving was kicked out and told to wait for the clean-up crew. Torn and Ashelin spend off toward the Naughty Ottsel.

_(Life planned out before my birth, nothing could I say  
Had no chance to see myself, moulded day by day  
Looking back I realise, nothing have I done  
Left to die with only friend  
Alone I clench my gun)_

When reaching the bar, Torn carried the buddled up Jak, bridal style into the building. 'he's quite light' thought Torn.Entering the building, surprisingly everyone had already made it back. "Where's the doctor?" Shouted Ashelin "Right here, Miss Ashelin" An old elf stepped out into view. He was quite an old elf, with droopy ears, long white beard and squity eyes. Such a stereotype doctor.

_(Soldier boy, made of clay  
Now an empty shell  
Twenty one, only son   
But he served us well  
Bred to kill, not to care  
Just do as we say _

_Finished here, Greeting Death  
He's yours to take away)_

"Bring him upstairs" he said creakly as if he'd break any minute. Once upstairs, the doctor shut all out to do his work. Over an hour went by before the doctor came downstairs. He looked weary and worn. He rubbed his eyes trying to rid them of his tiredness. "He'll live" he said putting back on his glasses "But he is a most unusal patient. His body rejects all the medicine I gave him. His body is also going through withdraw...his your friend involved in and illegal drugs? Ones that could be causing this addiction?" Everyone nodded 'no' except for Keira

_(Back to the front  
You will do what I say, when I say  
Back to the front  
You will die when I say, you must die  
Back to the front   
You coward  
You servant  
You blindman) _

"Doctor...I know what Jak's addiction is.." Keira gulped "He told me once...I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but you need to know...." Keira thought back to the night were he told her...she was feeling guilty for telling them...but they needed to know! She wiped her hands on her pants and swallowed.

_(Back to the front) _

"His addiction is Dark Eco....."

'Disposable Heroes'-Metallica

One of my longest chapters ever...hope you enjoy it.

Reviewers for chapter 5:

Von:I don't care if you don't know the song. The lyrics are mostly what I'm aiming for. if you can't see that then oh well. I try to find song lyrics that kinda go with that chapter or just Jak. So thanks for you useless option. If you hate song fics, why read this?

KrimzonGuard Bite BaronP-thanks for the review and i hope your brother is okay ; lol

Lioness of darkness-Hope this was fast enough for ya

Disclaimer-I'm not making any thing off of this...


End file.
